ytvwoahfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by YTV
This is a list of television programs formerly and currently broadcast by the Canadian television network, YTV. Current programming As of May 2011, YTV's schedule includes the following programs: #''' * 2 Stupid Dogs * 3-South * 3 Amigonauts * ''6Teen'' * The 7D * 8 Simple Rules * ''15/Love'' * 30 Second Bunnies * 100 Things To Do Before High School * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * 101 Dalmatians Street *''.hack//SIGN'' *''10 Things I Hate About You'' *''15/Love'' *''2030 CE'' *''28:48'' '''A * A Prom Is... * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Action Man * Adventure Time * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Adventures of The Gummi Bears * The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now!: The Series * The Adrenaline Project * Adventures in Rainbow Country * Adventures of the Black Stallion * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * The Adventures of Hyperman * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * The Adventures of Shirley Holmes * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth * Adventures of the Little Mermaid * The Adventures of Tintin * Æon Flux * ALF * ALF: The Animated Series * ALF Tales * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Aladdin * All Hail King Juliet * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * All Grown Up! * Alvin and the Chipmunks * ALVINNN! And The Chipmunks * Almost Naked Animals * The Amazing Chan and the Clan Chan * The Amazing World of Gumball * Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers * American Dad * American Dragon: Jake Long * America's Funniest Home Videos (Tom Bergeron version) * Anatole * Animated Classic Showcase * Animal Show with Stinky and Jake * The Angry Beavers * Animaniacs * Animorphs * The Anti-Gravity Room * Appreciations * Aquaman * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Are You Being Served? * Art Attack * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * As Told By Ginger * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty * The Avengers: United They Stand * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes '' * ''Avatar: the Last Airbender B''' *''Babar'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''The Baby Huey Show'' *''Baby Blues'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Back to Sherwood'' *''Bad Boyes'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Batman'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''The Batman'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Beakman's World'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Beethoven'' *''Being Ian'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force'' *''Ben 10 Unlimate Alien'' *''Ben 10 Omniverse'' *''Ben 10'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Big City Greens'' *''The Big Comfy Couch'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Birdz'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Billy Dilly's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Blazing Dragons'' *''Bob's Burgers'' *''Bobby's World'' *''The Book of Pooh'' *''Bonkers'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Braceface'' *''The Brothers Flub'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''The Bugs and Woody Show'' *''Bump in the Night'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''Bunnicula'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' '''C *''C Bear and Jamal'' *''Camp Candy'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angles'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Casper and the Angles'' *''Casper and Jennifer'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''Catwalk'' *''Cave Kids'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Chowder'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Clips'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Clang Invasion'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Cook'd'' *''The Critic'' *''Cro'' *''Curious George'' *''Cow and Chicken'' D''' * Darkwing Duck * Danny Phantom * Da Boom Crew * Dan Vs. * ''Daria'' * Dave the Barbarian * Dawn of the Croods * Detention * ''Detentionaire'' * Dexter's Laboratory * Dink, The Little Dinosaur * Dino Babies * Dino Riders * Dinosaurs * Dinosaur King * Disney's Doug * Dog City * Donald's Quack Attack * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Doug * Downtown * Droopy, Master Detective * Dumb and Dumber * Dumb Bunnies * Duck Dodgers * Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man * DuckTales * DuckTales * Dude That's My Ghost * Dumbo's Circus '''E *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Erky Perky'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Exosquad'' *''Extreme Babysitting'' F''' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Family Biz'' *''Family Dog'' *''Family Guy'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Fantasic Four '' *''Fantasic Four'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Fish Police'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Freaky Stories'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Free Willy'' *''Free For All'' *''Futurama'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''The Fuzzpaws'' '''G *''Gadget Boy'' *''Gamerz'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''George Shrinks'' *''George and Martha'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Gigantic'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''The Goode Family'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Groundling Marsh'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Grossology'' *''Grojband'' H''' *''Hamatro'' *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' *''Harry and his Bucketfull of Dinosaurs'' *''The Harveytoons Show'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Haunted Halfaways'' *''Help!... It's The Hair Bear Bunch'' *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Histeria!'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Home Improvement'' *''Home Movies'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''House of Mouse'' *''How to Rock'' *''How To Be Indie'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' '''I *''I Am Weasel'' *''iCarly'' *''The Incredble Hulk'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Invasion American'' *''In Real Life'' *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures '' *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' J''' * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Jane and the Dragon * The Jetsons * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Jonny Quest * Jungle Cubs * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Justice League Action '''K *''KaBlam!'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kim Possible'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness'' L''' *''LazyTown'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Legend Quest'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Life Unexpected'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Little Dracula'' *''Little Shop'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Looney Tunes meets Casper'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Looped'' *''Loopy de Loop'' *''The Loud House'' *''Lucy Sullivan is Getting Married'' '''M *''Madeline'' *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' *''Made Up'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''The Magician'' *''Make it Pop'' *''Man vs. Cartoon'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Max & Shred'' *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''Mighty Max'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Mike Tyson Mysteries'' *''Mission Hill'' *''Motorcity'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Monster Force'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Mona the Vampira '' *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *''The Mouse and the Monster'' *''The Mr. Pototo Head Show'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''Mr. Young'' *''Mucha Lucha!'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Mummy Nanny'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''Mystery Hunters'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''My Hometown'' *''My Life as Teenage Robot'' *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' N''' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Nightmare Ned'' *''Nerds and Monsters'' *''The New Addams Family'' *''The New Adventures of Jenny Foxworth'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The New Archies'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Next Star'' *''Nickelodeon Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''Noah's Island'' *''Numb Chucks'' '''O * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Once Upon a Hamster * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Oz Kids * Ozzy & Drix P''' *''PJ Katie's Farm'' *''Paw Patrol'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pecola'' *''Pearlie'' *''Peanuts'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Penn-Zero: Part Time Hero'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''Pig City'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''The Pink Panther'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''The Plucky Duck Show'' *''Pokémon'' *''Postcards from Buster'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Power Rangers Zeo'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' *''Power Rangers in Space'' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' *''Power Rangers RPM'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Power Ranger Super Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Super Megeforce'' *''Power Ranger Dino Charge'' *''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' *''Prank Patrol'' *''Problem Child'' *''The Proud Family'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' '''Q * Quack Pack * Quick Draw McGraw R''' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Random! Cartoons'' *''Randy Cunninham: 9th Grand Ninja'' *''Ratz'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''The Replacements'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Recess'' *''Regular Show'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''The Ripping Friends'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Road Rovers'' *''Robotboy'' *''The Rocky and Bullwickle Show'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Rupert'' *''Ruff and Reddy'' *''Rugrats'' '''S *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Savage Dragon'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''Secret Mountain Fort Awsome'' *''Sidekick'' *''Seven Little Monsters'' *''Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''Shnookums and Meat'' *''The Shnookums and Meat/Marilyn Piquel Hour'' *''Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Slacker Cats'' *''Smallville'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''So Weird'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Space Goofs'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man Ulitmited'' *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' *''Special Agent OSO'' *''Splatalot'' *''Spliced'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Stressed Eric'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star vs. the Froces of Evil'' *''Stargate Infinity'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Street Sharks'' *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyber Froce Go!'' *''SWAT Kats'' *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' T''' *''Take Part'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series)'' *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom & Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''ToonHeads'' *''Toonsylvania'' *''Toon It Up (Game Show) *Top Cat'' *''Tripping the Rift'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Tupo'' *''Two More Eggs'' '''U * Ulitmate Book of Spells * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uncle Grandpa * Undercover High * Unikitty! V''' *''Victorious'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''Vampire High'' *''Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad'' '''W *''Wabbit'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wacky Races'' *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Wander Over Yander'' *''Waynehead'' *''Wayside'' *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Wiley Burp'' *''Wing Commander Academy'' *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' *''The Weekenders'' *''What's New Scooby-Doo?'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''What-a-Mess!'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Winx Club'' *''Wish Kid'' *''The Wizard of Oz '' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''Wow Wow Wubbzy!'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''The Wuzzles'' X''' * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * XDuckx * Xiaolin Showdown * The X's '''Y *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''YTV Rocks'' *''YTV News'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' *''Yvon of the Yukon'' Z *''The Zack Files'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Zazoo U'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''The Zeta Project'' *''Zig and Sharko'' *''The ZuhZuhs'' *''Zoink'd'' Category:YTV